Scott
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: The ones who try to tear us apart. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys :)! What can I say I'm obsessed anyways this little idea came from non other than the infamous...ME! LOL I'm kidding anyways back to it...everything has happened Jason and Sam and Jax and Courtney. How they reunited will come later. I am choosing to ignore the fact that Sonny and Carly aren't together. Well that totally sucks for them because it's my story and they are together and Happy with Mikey and Morgan. Anywayz Sam and jax are pretty much as annoying as AJ and Liz were. So if that gives you any idea. So I am wasting room so for the story. Any confusion let me know and I'll clarify for you. Toodles and Enjoy. FYI Tamara Braun is Carly.

Chapter 1

Everything was going great. It had been a year and a half since they had gotten back together. You would think it would have been a beautiful, touching I love you, you love me reunion. No such luck. But that was all in the past. Now they had their beautiful blue eyed dirty blonde hair little boy. Scott was their miracle baby. He remembered the day she told him she was pregnant.

_He slammed the door it had been a long day at work and it didn't help that he and Courtney had had a fight this morning._

_She ran down the stairs, she had been waiting for him to get home. They had gotten re married only 5 months ago, but it seemed like it had never ended. But now she had to tell him the biggest news of both their lives._ _"Jason" she called as she bounded down the stairs._

_He looked up to see her angelic face_.

"_What's wrong?" she asked concern evident in her voice._

"_Nothing Now" he said sweetly as he kissed her._

_With the need for air becoming apparent she pulled back. "Jase I have something I need to tell you."_

"_Ok" he said as he let her lead him over to the couch and sit down._

_Once they were seated she decided the best way to go about telling him was to just be blunt and not beat around the bush. "Jase I'm pregnant."_

As he walked down the hall he stopped as he heard his wife's beautiful voice singing. He leaned against the door frame. There in front of him sat his wife in the rocker holding their 3 week old son out in front of her singing to him. Somehow he felt he didn't deserve them, but he loved them so much."Hey beautiful" he whispered.

She looked up from her son that she was singing to sleep. "Hey babe, I was putting your son to sleep but I think he would much prefer you to do it." she smiled as he walked towards her.

"Oh yea?" she nodded "and how do you figure that?" he asked taking the infant from his wife.

"Well I need a shower and he needs to sleep...where do you think you come into this equation?" she asked as she kissed his cheek and the infant's forehead.

"I hope I come in with you in the shower..." she gave him one of those stern do what I told you to looks "but I guess I get the absolute privilege of putting my son to bed." he said smiling down at the cooing baby.

"You guessed right." she yawned as she looked at her son. "Night, Night angel." she said before kissing both Jason and her son and then heading for the shower.

He sighed as he walked around the nursery. "You know Scott, your our miracle baby. Your mommy and I never expected that we would ever have a baby as beautiful as you are." he let out a small laugh as the baby yawned. "You tired? Even though you'll be up in two hours anyway." he smiled as his son closed his eyes. He walked around rambling about god only knows what for another 15 minutes before kissing him and lying him down in his crib.

She heard him close the door to their son's room and waited for him to crawl into bed with him. She looked over at the clock as he crawled into bed. "It's almost ten o'clock." she said tiredly.

He scooted closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yea let's hope he sleeps for a while." he said kissing the side of her head.

She laughed "Yea you're funny." she turned in his arms and kissed him one last time before falling asleep.

He was running down the steps to get a bottle when Carly came in. "Hey" he said quickly before heading into the kitchen.

"Hi" she said somewhat dejectedly. The shrill cries of her nephew could be heard through the house.

"Hey Carly" Courtney said brightly as she came down the stairs holding her clearly upset little boy.

"Hey how's it going" Carly asked gesturing towards the little boy.

"Well he slept for maybe 4 hours that I know of, and now he is ready for breakfast, which is Jason's job so..." she said as she lightly bounced the baby and looked around for Jason.

"He's in the kitchen." Carly said as she took the Scott from Courtney "You go get him and I will visit with my nephew."

Courtney nodded "Thanks" she added before heading into the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen she had to laugh, Jason looked like a zombie sitting on the island waiting for the microwave. "Hey babe" she said gently as he looked at her.

"Hey" he said as he held his arms out for her.

She gladly took his invitation and moved toward shim so he could pull her into an embrace. "You need some sleep" she said as she kissed him.

"So do you" he added as he looked at her despite only having 3 hours of sleep she still had a glow about her, she was absolutely radiating. He knew it was because of Scott she saw the 3 hours of sleep as something beautiful. He was grateful he was able to give her against all odds exactly what she wanted.

"What" she asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing I was just looking at my absolutely gorgeous wife who gave me my beautiful little boy." he said sweetly as he kissed her forehead.

She couldn't help but let a tear escape. At one point in time this was something that she never though she would have. She thought that she would have to go the rest of her life not knowing what it felt to be a mother. But that was all in the past because she and Jason have a beautiful little boy now. "I love you" she whispered as she hugged him and the bell to the microwave went off. "Come on you need to go feed your son, then the three of us can take a nap."

He grabbed the bottle and followed her to the livingroom. "Thanks Carly" he said as re realized that Carly had been watching Scott for them.

"Yea no problem." she smiled as she handed the baby to Jason and he headed up the stairs. She turned back to her friend and sister in law. "So are you doing anything for two days after Christmas?" she asked brightly.

"Yea why what are we doing?" Courtney asked. She needed little fun and Carly would defiantly be able to give her that.

"Well I am having a party at The Cellar and you and Jason are coming." she said matter of factly. As she sat on the couch and picked up a magazine that she started thumbing through a magazine.

"Ok so what kind of party is it?" Courtney asked just a little apprehensive by the way her friend was acting.

"Oh just a party you know...dancing...alcohol...people dressed like old hollywood..." she said nonchalantly.

Courtney laughed. "You actually think you are going to get Jason into something from old Hollywood" she laughed again Carly had such high ambitions.

"Yes" she said slightly annoyed with Courtney's little faith. "In fact he is going to be James Dean so all he really has to wear is his leather jacket and fix his hair"

"Oh and your going to persuade him to do this how?" Courtney laughed again this was just to much she didn't even know if she could persuade him to do it much less Carly.

"Well that's where you come in Ms. Audrey Hepburn" she said

"Oh no, no , and no...I am not being Audrey Hepburn or convincing Jason to dress like James Dean." Courtney said as she started to head for the stairs again.

"Please Courtney, Please for me, for you...come on we both know that you and Jase need a little night out and away from Scott." she pleaded

Courtney looked appalled she couldn't believe what she was hearing "I do not need a night away from my baby nor do I want one and further more..." she started tearing into Carly

"Courtney you know what I meant. Now you and Jase look exhausted and you both need a night for yourself...Mike could watch the kids with Leticia and you guys could have a little fun." she explained.

Courtney knew she was right it just sounded so horrible. She and Jason did need a night to themselves and maybe this was it. "Alright, but Sonny better be going to this and he better be in costume to."

"Or he will be" she said as an evil grin appeared on her face. "I'll talk to you guys later...get some sleep you look like hell." she waved as she walked out he door.

"Thanks" Courtney said as she trudged up stairs. As she entered their bedroom she was pleasantly surprised to find both Scott and Jase asleep. When she walked further into the room she found Jason laying on the bed with his shirt off and Scott laying on his chest right by his heart. Jason was unconsciously rubbing their little boys back. She quickly grabbed the digital camera from beside the night stand and took a picture. It was so cute. She then crawled into bed and snuggling up with her men.

"Jason" Sonny called for the third time they had a meeting to go to and Jason still wasn't answering.

Jason awoke to someone yelling. He looked to the clock. "Oh Shit" he said as he sat up slowly careful not to wake up Scott.

"Watch your language around our son." she said tiredly as she rolled onto her back and watched him get up. "Here let me take him you go" she said as she took her son and laid him on his back in the spot that Jason had just occupied..

"I can't believe he's still sleeping it's almost 4" he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Don't complain as long as he sleeps and we got a good 5 to 7 hours so no complaining." she said

"Yea I'll see you guys later" he said quickly as he gave her a kiss and kissed Scott's forehead.

She settled back down and watch her son breathing until she herself had fallen back to sleep.

"Sorry." Jason said to the older man quickly before grabbing his leather jacket and heading for the door.

"What were you doing." Sonny smiled suggestively, as they got on the elevator.

"We were sleeping" he scolded "We were sleeping surprisingly Scott is still sleeping thank god we all needed some sleep."

"Well sorry for waking you" Sonny said sincerely. Knowing what it was like with a newborn he felt bad that he had interrupted that time where you actually got sleep but this meeting was important.

"Yea, well at least you didn't wake up Scott." he said with a sigh as the elevator stopped and the two headed off.

A/N: So do you like it or should I just delete it? I promise drama next chapter but I have to have some fluff to set up the rest of the story. What do you think? Give me some inspiration, what do you want to see happen? Ok whether this becomes anything or not is up to you Speak to me.


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long and I'm glad yall like it so much. So here it is. Enjoy!

"Hey" he grunted as he and 3 other guards dragged in a tree that was bigger than she had ever seen.

"Where did you get that?" she asked as she picked up Scott and put him in the bassinet on the diningroom table.

"Where's it going boss?" Max asked from somewhere behind the tree.

"Uh put it in the corner." Jason said as he ignored his wives first question. "You like it?" he asked as he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love it but Jase you can only get trees this big on the Quartermaine property." she commented as she caught a glimpse of the mischievous look on his face. "Jason Morgan!" she squealed as she hit him playfully on the chest. She laughed as he helped Max and the others set the tree upright. "Edward is going to slaughter you if he finds out, you do realize that right."

He hugged her as he watched her look at the tree in awe. "I can trust you can't I?" he whispered as he kissed her passionately.

"You can trust me but I don't know about Scott...I mean you know he can't keep a secret." she giggled as she picked up her son.

"I don't know I think that we can handle him." He said as he joined his family over by the tree.

"Was that it boss?" Max asked as he and the other guards walked towards the door.

"Yea" was his reply. He was to busy staring at his wife with his son to offer anything more than.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit! You know with that child they are never going to ...UGH" Sam screamed she couldn't believe that Courtney had actually gone and got herself pregnant. Jason would have been hers.

"Sam calm down we can work around the kid. Like you and Jason keep the kid and Courtney and I will take off." Jax suggested as he walked over to the wetbar in his apartment and poured himself a glass of champagne.

"Why do Jason and I have to keep the kid?" she scoffed.

"Because there's no way in hell that I am taking and raising a mobster child. No you and Jason can have the little nuisance." he explained slowly as if she were slow.

"Well I don't want a constant reminder of that slut..."she started but was cut off.

"Don't you dare Courtney is not a slut take your anger out on anger boy..." he yelled but before he could finish she interjected.

"You know what let's not throw names we both want different things lets just think of what we should do with the kid." she said as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Fine" he said annoyed with his "partner" if you could call it that it seemed like he was doing all the work.

"We could kill it?" she smiled.

"SAM" he yelled taken aback by her suggestion. "My God your just like Jason your solution for every little problem is to just kill him."

"What the hell Jax what do you wan tot do then killing the child would deal with it, there's no way either could get that child back and they would move on. Look what happened at her last miscarriage we wouldn't even have to do anything they'd tear themselves apart." she explained as he nodded.

"Yea but Sam this is a baby not just a fetus.."he started

"Yes but that would make it more destructive think they'd either blame each other or themselves and they are going to need some time to figure things out and a shoulder to cry on that's where you and I come in." she explained as another idea popped into her little brain. "Jax you and I could seduce them think of what would happen if Courtney got pregnant with your child and I got pregnant with Jason's child that would be the end of them no doubt if they both cheated."

"Your right." he gave in. "As low as it seems I'll do anything to be with Courtney again. But how do we handle the child?" he asked

"Well we could kidnap it and make it look like an enemy wants ransom or something and then we could just I don't know drowning it seems easy." she said as she shrugged.

"OK so we kidnap the kid ask for ransom and then we drown the kid in the bath tub?" he asked slightly confused at how a women who had already been through the loss of a child could warrant doing something to hurt another child.

"Yea." she said as she nodded her head. "Look I got to go I'm late for work but I'll be in touch"

"Yea bye" he said as he sat down he had to think about what he had just agreed to. Sure he wanted Courtney back but was he willing to kidnap and kill an innocent life? But then again he said he would do anything. He wanted Courtney and he was prepared to take whatever steps needed to make sure that happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Courtney and Jason were making out on the couch when the phone started to ring. "Don't get it" she said as she pulled him back down on top of her.

Deciding that eventually who ever it was would get the point and leave them alone he ignored the incessant ringing. After a few more rings he couldn't stand the interruption anymore, he pulled away and picked it up. "What!" he said slightly out of breath but still very annoyed.

"Is that any way to answer you phone." the gentle voice flowed through the receiver

(A/N: I have never seen Jason with Lila so I'm not sure what he calls her but for now he calls her Lila. Oh and obviously Lila's not dean in my story just you know wanted to point that out. Hehe.)

"I'm sorry Lila I was just in the middle of something." he said as he sat up.

"Oh I see to busy to talk to your grandmother?" she asked.

"Never!" he said with a smile. If it weren't for Lila, Monica and Emily he wouldn't even acknowledge the Quartermaines.

"Ok good. How about you and Courtney bring that precious baby boy over to see me tomorrow?" she asked sweetly.

His face hardened the last thing he wanted was to bring his child any where near the Quartermaine mansion but at the same time Lila and Monica and Emily did deserve to see him.

Seeing her husbands face she knew what Lila had just asked and before he could respond she grabbed the phone from his hand. "Hello Lila...yes I'm great...yeah were good...Scotts getting so big...sure...yea sure we will...nope it's not a problem...ok 7?...Yea we'll see you then...ok...bye" as she hung up she caught the look on his face. "What?"

"I don't want to bring Scott into that hell hole." he said

"Come on Jase it's not that bad and besides it's Lila she deserves to see her great-grandson." she explained as she ran her hands through his hair.

"What about Edward you know he's going to want something to do with Scott" he sighed as he got off the ouch and started to pace.

"Edward isn't going to make Scott the next Quartermaine air ok it's just dinner." she said as she came up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"AJ?" he questioned.

She tensed up. That was one thing she hadn't taken into consideration. "AJ will get know where's near our son." she said coldly. She let go off him and walked back to the couch. "Jase can we just...can we just go to dinner with Emily, and Monica, and Lila and that's it. Please Jase Scott needs to know the good part of his family." she begged

"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this dinner." he warned as he joined her on the couch once again.

"It'll be fine let's just go and enjoy ourselves" she said

"Right enjoy ourselves" he laughed

"Don't laugh at me she said as she playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Oh and what you gonna do about it?" he asked as he inched closer to her.

"Well" she said kissing him "I can think of a few things" she said seductively as she continued to kiss him.

"Emm I think I'm gonna like this"he said as she laughed and he laid her back on the couch and placed himself securely on top of her as they continued what they weren't finished with before Lila's call.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so short I know but I wanted to make the next chapter the dinner at the Quartermaines. So I hope you liked and I am planning on getting the next chapter out today to so give me some feedback would ya.


	3. I'm A Faliure

chapter 3

"Courtney" he called up the stairs.

"I'm right here" she said as she wandered down the stairs holding her shoes and a little bow tie.

She was breathtaking with her black halter shirt that cut low but not to low and her pinstripe pants. As he looked her over and admired her beauty his eyes stopped on the bow tie in her hands. "No, No , No, No, No, No!" he said running to block her from Scott.

"What!" she asked trying to get around him. "I want to put this on him he'll look cute."

"Courtney there is no way in hell I am going to let you put that hideous thing on my son." he said seriously as he tried to grab the bow tie away from him.

"He's wearing it"she stated very matter of factly. As he grabbed the bow tie and went to throw it away.

"No he's not! Besides it doesn't match his outfit." he said in a fable attempt to persuade her not to torture his poor son with the hideous piece of clothing that she had presented.

"Jason! What did you put on him I told you to dress him up." she said as she stormed past him to the carrier that held their son. "Aw Jase" she said as she looked at her son. Jason had dressed him in a pair of jeans and a white button up collar shirt that had blue vertical stripes, with little Nike tennis shoes.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Jase sweety he's so cute." she said picking up the gurgling baby and admiring their son. As she looked at him she couldn't help but think of the little girl that they once lost. "Let's go"

"Ok" he said just little confused by her sudden change in mood. But he was going to wait for her to come to him.

The whole drive to the Quartermaine mansion was silent except for the occasional cooing of Scott. It was an uneasy silence that he didn't know how to break. So for now he just focused on the road and tried to put his mind else where. As he pulled into the long driveway he decided to break the tension before going into what would be a very long night. As he shut off the black Dodge Durango he turned and grabbed his wife's arm preventing her from further undoing her seatbelt.

"What?" she asked

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing I was thinking about the...the baby we lost." she said her voice barley above a whisper.

"Court..Court listen to me we have a beautiful baby boy now and we have to think about him. I'm not saying that, that baby doesn't matter, because it does but now, look at what we have now." he said gesturing to the carrier in the backseat.

"Yeah" she said as she stared lovingly at their angel. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come on."

As they walked up to the front door the he got a really bad feeling about this dinner. He brushed it off and remembered that this was for Lila and Monica and Emily.

"Good evening." Reginald greeted as he opened the door and gestured for them to come in.

Jason nodded as a thanks and placed his hand on the small of Courtney's back leading her into the family room.

Courtney looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile before adjusting the carrier on her arm and walking into the room. Their entrance went unnoticed at first because all the Quartermaines were in a famous family fight over nothing in particular.

"Jason" Emily called as she spotted the trio and gave him a hug.

"Hey Em!" Jason said hugging her back.

"Hey Court how ya doing, you look great!" Emily commented hugging Courtney before turning her attention to her nephew. "Aw how cute! Can I hold him."

"Of course you can Emily!"Courtney said handing Jason the carrier so she could take Scott out. "Here we go" she sighed as she handed the sleeping baby to Emily.

"Oh he's so cute. I love his outfit." Emily said as she stared at her nephew.

By that time all of the family had stopped arguing and taken notice. Soon there was an uproar around them.

Upon seeing Jason Edward immediately started talking about 'The Next Quartermaine Heir', while Alan started to insult Courtney with stripper and cheap freeloader comments.

"Edward Alan Quartermaine and Alan Daniel Quartermaine you both will stop it right now."Lila scolded the two. "Edward we will not be claiming Jason and Courtney's son as anything and Alan Courtney is apart of the family and we will not use foul language against her." Lila stated in a very matter of fact tone.

Before another word could be spoken AJ entered the room through the patio. If it wasn't bad enough, the fact that he was there period, he was drunk. "This must be my prodical nephew" AJ said as he stumbled over to Monica who now held Scott.

Courtney made her way over to Monica taking Scott from her. "AJ this is your nephew Scott." she said as politely as she could manage.

"Fancy. How did you pick that name. Daisy?"he asked as he fell over the coffee table in an attempt to get closer to Courtney and Scott.

"AJ you're a disgrace to this family. Look at you waltzing in here drunk out of your mind." Edward scoffed as AJ tried to catch his balance.

"Screw you grandfather!" AJ slurred while the whole family watched AJ make a total ass out of himself.

"Your not welcome at dinner" Monica said as she crossed her arms in front of her."Go sleep it off AJ"

"Go to hell all of you!" AJ yelled as he stumbled up the stairs and out of sight.

"Shall we eat?"Monica said brightly after AJ was completely out of sight. "Courtney do you want to put Scott in the nursery, so we can have a nice quiet dinner?"

"Oh I don't think.."she started

"Oh he'll be fine he looks tired anyways" Monica 'reassured' although it wasn't really reassuring at all.

"I'll take him up for you if you want?" Emily offered.

Jason took Scott from Courtney's arms. "Thanks Em."he said as he handed her his son. He gave Courtney a reassuring kiss as a look of absolute terror appeared on her face. "He'll be fine!" he whispered kissing the side of her head. If he was going to be here he might as well make the best of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a pleasant evening so far. They had made it through the main dish without any commotion. Courtney had been answering all of Monica and Emily's questions about Scott and how fast he was growing. While Tracy and Alan and Edward were fighting over ELQ. Dillon was totally engrossed in his meal drowning out all the conversations going on around him as was Ned. Lila had made small talk with Jason about Scott and Michael. All seemed to be going well until...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AJ stumbled into the nursery. "Aw lookie it's the prodical nephew." He said as he approached the playpen Scott was in. "Hey little fella." he said as he picked him up. "Hey your dad stole my son!" he stated angrily. "Wonder how he would feel if I stole you from him." he said as he let out a breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh My God" Courtney said as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the stairs Jason quick on her tail.

The Quartermaines looked around at each other. No one had any clue what had just happened. One minute every one was sitting and having pleasant conversation the next there was a shrill crying coming from upstairs and the next second Courtney and Jason were out of there. Emily was the first to realize what might have happened. "AJ" was all she said before she ran up the stairs with the rest of the Quartermaines in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God" Courtney gasped as she rounded the corner and saw AJ holding her son and yelling at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Shut Up!" AJ yelled before noticing Jason and Courtney standing in the doorway. "What's the matter Golden Boy. You look like you just saw a ghost." he mocked.

"AJ put my son down NOW!" Jason demanded his eyes glazing over with hatred for his brother.

"Why? You stole my wife and son from me. I just wanna return the favor." he said with disgust.

"AJ, Scott never did anything to you just please give me back my baby." Courtney pleaded.

"Oh he didn't but you did." AJ started to rant unconsciously tightening his grip on the baby, causing Scott to screech. He watched as Courtney cringed at the sound of her child squealing. "What do you say Court you wanna help pass your hubby some karma and come back to me...it will be perfect you me and our son." he said as he looked down at Scott with a sick want in his eyes.

"AJ please just give me Scott and we can talk about this." Courtney tried again taking slow strides towards him. When she got close enough she gently pulled Scott out of AJ's grasp. But in turn AJ grabbed her around the waist and pulled her straight up against him.

That was the breaking point now that Courtney had gotten Scott away from his brother Jason lunged at him pinning him up against the wall by the neck. "If you ever and I mean ever..." Jason started in a low intense voice. "...come near my son or wife again not only will I kill you but I'll do it in the most painfully excruciating way that you can think of." with that he released his brother and turned to his wife who was trying unsuccessfully to calm their son. Neither had noticed their audience that had appeared.

Without another word Jason and Courtney left with their hysterical son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were at their penthouse still trying to console their seemingly unconsolable son. "Here" she handed him the crying baby. "You try I've done everything I could think off I've bathed him, feed him, sang, to him tried to give him toys, rubbed his back I can't do it anymore." she said frustrated

He knew that she was frustrated and by now was already doubting herself as a parent. He sat down in the rocker and slowly started to rock back and forth. Scott slowly started to calm down. That was the last nail in the coffin. "God see he doesn't even like me." she said as tears started to flow down her face.

"No that's not true...come here." he said gently.

"No" she said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Courtney NOW!" he demanded as she slowly turned and headed back to the rocker. "Sit" he said pulling her down on his lap. He handed her Scott. His luck Scott awoke from the movement and started to cry again.

"See I'm a failure as a parent." she said as she got up and tried to hand Scott back to him.

"No" he said as he grabbed her butt and forced her to sit back down on his lap. "Now calm down if your upset he's going to be upset slow down your breathing if your calm he's calm." he explained as she glared at him but followed his directions. Scott immediately calmed down and fell asleep. "See" he commented with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Phil" she giggled as she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. That's how they slept. Together with their baby in the rocking chair slowly rocking back and forth. All drifting into a peaceful slumber with dreams of their future.

A/N: sorry couldn't resist ending it here it jsut seemed so cute and so peaceful. Well you know he drill if you read you feed. Looking forward to knowing what you think.


	4. Things Go Wrong

Chapter 4

Courtney was standing at the stove frying an egg when she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist and his lips kissing her neck. "Hey baby" she said as she turned in his arms and showed his neck the same affection he showed her waist.

"Did I ever tell you how..." he kissed her forehead "incredibly sexy" he continued kissing her nose "you are when your cooking" he finished before moving onto her lips.

When the need for air became apparent they pulled away as a smile spread across her face. "Scott's watching" she giggled.

He turned to see his son smiling. There was no doubt about it he had Courtney's smile. "Well then I guess this would be his first lesson in kissing." he laughed

she pushed him away and turned back to the scrambled eggs she was making. "Your such a guy!" she said emphasizing the 'guy'.

He laughed as he went and turned the carrier away so Scott no longer could see them. Then he proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist again and kiss her neck. "Jase..." she whined

"What! Scott can't see us." he said gesturing towards the carrier that he turned away.

She laughed "Jase your so stupid. Why did I marry you?" she laughed. Trying to once again focus on her eggs.

"Because you love me and..." he said before whispering in her ear. Her face turned a crimson red.

"Your so cute when your embarrassed" he said with a chuckle as he tickled her sides.

"Jase" she squealed as she jumped. "You gonna make me burn myself." Finally giving up she turned off the stove and set the pan on a back burner. She then turned in his arms and gave him a peck on the lips, well it was supposed to be a peck but he didn't pull back. He quickly turned them so that she was against the island. Without braking the kiss he managed to lift her up onto the island were she spread her legs and Jason stood in between her knees. But before anything could go any farther Scott started to cry and Carly walked in. At first they were so caught up in each other to not notice either.

"Woo guys!" Carly laughed as she picked up Scott and covered his eyes. "Now I see why you were crying no attention for you."

Courtney jumped off the island as they pulled away turningtowards Carly, both looking a very cherry red.

"Well at least they had the decencies to turn you away so you didn't have to be scared for life." Carly said to the baby as he started to cry louder. "Yea I know if I saw my mommy and daddy in the middle of trying to make another baby I would be hysterical along with scarred." she laughed as both Courtney and Jason tried to hide their embarrassment. "Well I got two things to say to you two horny little teenagers." she started as Jason sighed and turned towards to coffee pot. "First off if your not careful your going to end up with another little one before scott is even one and second you are going to end up with a gay son if you..." she laughed.

"CArly" Courtney yelled as Carly started to die laughing. She stormed over to her friend and took her son. "Could me not talk about my son's sexuality I would hope that he wont have a sexual life for another 16 years." she scolded

"I'm just saying you know I had a friend who turned lesbian after seeing her 70 year old parents getting it on."

That was it Jason's coffee met the dinning room table as he lost his stomach. Carly started to die laughing again. "Carly what do you want?" he asked as he coughed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

As soon as Carly sustained her laughing she answered him "Well I am here to take Scott Christmas shopping so as soon as I gather his thingy majigs and him you two can proceed your doings." she said as she cracked up again. She really couldn't help herself she had walked in on her best friends doing somewhat promiscuous things with their one month old turned the opposite way as such he couldn't see his parents. It was a rather comical scene to walk into and a stranger would have thought well it would have looked bad.

He shook his head as Courtney handed Carly the diaper bag and she buckled her nephew back in the carrier then placing th carrier securely on the stroller. "Well I guess I'll leave you to it then" she laughed as both her friends glared at her. "Ok come say goodbye to your child before I give him his first shopping lesson. Both Jason and Courtney gave their son a kiss and said goodbye as Carly proceeded out the door but before shutting it she called "Court don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Goodbye Carly" they yelled in unison as they heard the door shut.

"Oh god that's it we'll never hear the end of that." she shook her head as she walked into his arms.

He laughed. "Well since we have a day to ourselves what should we do?" he asked

"Well I can think of a few things" she said as she went to kiss him.

"Really?" he said intrigued as he lowered his face to hers. "Like what?"

"Like..." she said their lips just a hair apart. "Like get all our Christmas things done, laundry has to be done, and someone has to clean our pig sty of house." she laughed dodging his lips and walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Ok" he sighed as he walked over to the couch. "I think that that can wait cause I know something that needs to be done now."

She smiled "Really what could be so important?" she giggled as he picked her up.

"Making love to my wife" he whispered as he carried her up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Carly rounded the corner to Kelly's she ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry..." she began before taking note of who it was.

"Cute kid it can't possibly be yours..." the women commented.

"What the hell do you want Sam?" she spat as she pulled the stroller away from the trash.

"What happened is Courtney to busy to take care of her own kid?" Sam said as she looked at the child who had Jason's eyes and Courtney's smile.

"Go to Hell!" she yelled and pushed past her towards Kelly's

"Don't mind if I do..." Sam said as she pulled out a gun and shot her. She quickly grabbed Scott and ran into a dark alley right before Elizabeth walked out of Kelly's

"Oh My God Carly!"Elizabeth gasped as she saw Carly sprawled out on the ground. "Oh God." she said again as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Hi I need an ambulance at Kelly's I have a women down with a gun shot wound." she flipped the cell phone shut and threw it to the side. "Carly I need you to stay awake ok can you do that?"

"Yea..." Carly gasped as Elizabeth applied pressure to the wound.

"Ok tell me what happened" Elizabeth said in an attempt to keep her talking hoeping to keep her conscious.

"Sam Mc...Mc...McCall" Carly said in a raspy voice. "God Scott..." she said in a panicky voice as her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp.

"Carly Carly wake up Carly." Elizabeth yelled "Come on what about Sam McCall and Scott?" she yelled again as she checked her pulse it was weak but there. "Come on carly hold on you have two sons hang on for them come on Carly." she yelled as she looked around making sure to keep applying pressure to the wound. "Where that damn ambulance."

Carly regained consciousness for another few seconds just long enough for her to say "Jas...Jason... Court...Courtney...So...so...sorry." she said before her body once again went limp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Courtney laid in each others arms when the phone rang. "Don't answer it." she mumbled as she buried her face deeper into his chest.

He seemed to obey her and ignore the phone until it got to annoying for even him to stand. "Morgan" he answered. "What!" he yelled as he sat straight up in the bed. "No we'll be right there!"

"Oh god what happened?" she asked as she jumped from his sudden outburst.

"Carly was shot we got to get to the gh right now." he said as he pulled on his jeans.

"She what?" she asked confused as she to started to pull on her clothes, as she pulled a shirt off her dresser her locket fell. as it hit the floor something occurred to her. "Oh God Scott."

He looked up from his belt, and caught the look on his wives face. "Come on we gotta go." he said as he through on a shirt and pulled her out of the penthouse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jax" she called as she entered the abandoned house that they had found and decided to meet at.

"Did you get him?" he called from the other room as he came walking out.

"Yea everything went as planned." she smiled as she walked over to Jax with Scott. "This should have been mine and Jason's child instead of that..."

Jax glared at her before she could even say it. "So what's the plan now. Courtney and Jason are going to be grieving with the kidnaping of their child and their best friend being shot how long should we wait before demanding ransom?" he asked.

"Well did you hire a nanny for the kid? Cause we need to be around town being seen and I think we should go and comfort them" she said before adding. "No one is going to believe good ole Jax and poor little sam are cable of this but at the same tome we don't need any suspicions."

"Yea Maria is in the other room. SO let's leave the kid and go and see how they are doing." he said with a smirk as he took Scott and set him on the couch. "Maria we're going!" he yelled before leaving.

A tall dark woman who looked to be about 25 or so waled out from the bedroom and looked around she didn't see the baby that she was supposed to be watching. She looked around for another few minutes. It wasn't until she heard Scott started to cry, that she noticed that he baby had been just laid on the moldy old couch with nothing to secure him so he would fall off or roll over. She couldn't believe that people would just leave a baby like that. "Hey little guy I'm maria" she said picking up the crying child. "It's ok I'm right here I'll take care of you it's not your fault your parents are ass holes." she said as she rocked him back and forth. "I'll take care of you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God Sonny!" Courtney called as she ran out of the elevator. "How is she? Where's Scott?" she asked looking around thinking that they would have given him the baby when they brought her in.

"She's doing ok she's in surgery having the bullet removed the shot her at point blank range in her stomach." he explained as the rest of what his sister had asked sunk in. "Wait what about Scott he wasn't with Carly?"

"Oh God." she gasped as she collapsed on the floor. "No My baby!" she cried hysterically as Jason caught her before she could fully hit the ground.

Bobbie and Liz who had come up behind them stood with Sonny and just watched Courtney brake down.

"Shh It's ok were going to find him and get him back I promise." He whispered as he lowered them to the ground.

"I want my baby." she screamed as she then turned on Jason. "This is all your fault let go of me." she screamed as she hit Jason on the chest trying with all her might to get away from him as she got more and more hysterical.

"Court Courtney calm down sweety."he tried but she began to kick and scream and ry hysterically again.

"No I want my baby. SOMEBODY PLEASE GIVE ME MY BABY! She cried as Sonny pulled her up and held onto her for dear life giving Jason a chance to stand up and gather himself. "Sonny my baby they took my baby." she cried as his heart broke for his little sister she didn't deserve this and he vowed that he would kill anyone involved with his nephews kidnaping.

"Courtney"Miek called as he ran off the elevator and gabbed his daughter who was clinging to Sonny. "Courtney what happened?" he asked her as she stood there not saying anything for a minute or two.

"He's gone daddy he's gone." she said as she shook her head and fell into his arms.

"Who's gone" he asked as he held her and looked around at all the concerned looks on everyone faces. But the worry hit head on as he saw a tear in Jason's eye he knew then something was seriously wrong.

"Scott" she cried "they took my little boy daddy. They kidnaped my baby" she said before braking down again.

Sonny hugged Bobbie as the stood there now. She and Elizabeth were now both in tears.

As Courtney broke down on her father Jason retreated into a chair and sat down as he wiped at his eyes furiously. He needed to be strong for Courtney but all he could think about was his son. His blood ran cold with anger for whoever thought they were mighty enough to take his son. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if he didn't find his son in time. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jase"

A/N: well I would give you more but just writing this has got me in tears so I just need a few minutes to come back to reality but ill update soon tell me what you think. I am a bit iffy on this chapter solike I said feedback much appreciated should I have added more emotion or what?


	5. Cold Harsh Reality

A/N: OK so this has been forever and I know im not giving you nearly enough but that was a hard chapter to follow and I hope I at least did it some justice. I'm starting school soon so unfortunately updates will be few and far between but I promise that I will make sure to write as much as possible even if I cant get to typing it for awhile. Oh and I will be updating all of my other story's ASAP!

Chapter 5

As Courtney broke down on her father Jason retreated into a chair and sat down as he wiped at his eyes furiously. He needed to be strong for Courtney but all he could think about was his son. His blood ran cold with anger for whoever thought they were mighty enough to take his son. He couldn't help but think about what would happen if he didn't find his son in time. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jase"

He looked up to see Monica standing over him. "Hey Monica" he said politely his voice cracking just a bit. He turned his head to find his wife had now gone completely silent and Mike and Sonny had managed to get her once squirming body into a chair.

"How is she holding up?" she asked nodding to Courtney .

"Not good...I mean it's bad enough her best friend was shot...but now Scott being..." he couldn't even say the word...he couldn't say that his son had been kidnaped.

"I'm so sorry Jase. You don't deserve this and neither do Courtney or Scott...but you'll get him back I know it I have faith in you Jason." she said confidently looking him straight in the eye "I have faith in you." she repeated giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" she said before standing and slowly making her way towards Sonny, tapping him lightly on his shoulder to get his attention discreetly.

Sonny turned to see Monica. "How is she?" he asked softly not wanting Courtney to have to hear if Carly was in bad shape.

"Well she made it through surgery great and she's in recovery...but...she doesn't remember today at all after talking to her personally I've come to the conclusion that the memory loss is a result from the trauma." after receiving a blank stare she explained " It's like her mind is blocking out the bad memory of the trama. But other than losing a day she's in perfect health."

"Thanks Monica" he sighed. At least that would be one less thing on his sisters mind. He slowly turned towards the elevators silently leaving and heading up to the 6th floor to check on his wife.

* * *

"Did you go check on our pleasant little family?" Jax asked walking into Kelly's and taking the unoccupied seat next to Sam.

"Yea...It was quite the show watching Courtney6 break down" she snickered popping a few fries into her mouth. "Then she turned on Jason and blamed him."

"Really?" He asked intrigued.

"Yea Jason walked away and Courtney turned to Sonny and Mike for support." she laughed choking on the fries she was eating.

"Hairball?"

"Yeah your hilarious"

"I know" he said arrogantly "Anyways so Courtney's already turning on him? Hmm...I wonder" he pondered

After a minute or two or impatiently tapping her foot expectantly she threw her hands in the air and huffed "WELL!"

He laughed at her impatience "Well what if we could spin this little situation to do more damage than we originally were planning?"

"Ok wait your speaking in circles and I don't understand" she said looking utterly confused.

_Figures_. He sighed "Well think about it for a second, if you go over to the penthouse to offer support..."

"Courtney walks in and see's me and flips out, starts a fight and storms out..."

"Exactly leaving you alone with a very distraught Jason and me to find a very upset Courtney."

"That's perfect!"

"I know" he smirked conceitedly as she rolled her eyes.

"So what happens next with the kid?"

"Well...after we break the holy two up...we can throw the kid I for a good custody battle to drive the whole family even farther apart." he suggested.

"Yea but we have to get them extremely far apart...we don't want them bonding over the kid." she reminded him

"True...what's the ultimate betrayal?"

She smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Infidelity"

* * *

"Hey" Courtney called softly as she shut the stairwell door trapping them both on the roof.

He turned to see the woman who gave him everything. "What are you doing up here?" he asked clearing his throat as he rested his hands on the ledge and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have and I don't blame you...I just..." she tried her hardest to stay strong but she was failing miserably as the tears poured from her eyes showing her no mercy as she "I don't know if he's cold ...or hungry...of if he's crying for us."

He turned and pulled her tightly into his arms, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back soothingly, just as he did to calm Scott. "Shhh...We just have to hold it together for Scott."

"I...I don't know if I can." she cried.

He pulled back slightly "Look at me" he whispered gently tilting her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "Yes you can, I promise you whoever took Scott and shot Carly are going to pay with their lives." he sighed as she nodded. Kissing her forehead he pulled her back into a hug. "When this is all over and done with you me and Scott are going to the island."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yea we'll take him swimming...you can get a day at the spa ...I'll get plenty or time with you" he explained squeezing her tightly to his chest.

She giggled. "Ah I see so the whole vacation is about getting in my pants?"

"No...up your skirt works to." he laughed.

"Oh I see so no father son time?" she asked throughly amused with the conversation.

"There will be plenty of time for that...you know it's about time he learns the pleasures of a beer and how to play a good game of pool."

"So by the time we get back our son will be all set for bar hopping." she laughed.

"Only the best bars."he laughs.

With a cold breeze came harsh reality. Neither knew where their energetic little boy was. Neither could honestly tell you that they would ever hold much less see Scott again. Their temporarily moment of bliss, had been short lived. So they stood there in each others arms letting the cold air brush over them. She was praying for her baby back, he was vowing revenge.


	6. Oh My God

sexyt: I personally would can't wait to see what Jason does to Jax and Sam! And ITA who would sleep with Jax when they have a fine specimen like Jason? Certainly not anyone sane!

emmalee05: It is heartbreaking but I think it's a good storyline to pull Jason's emotions. And Come on it's Sam and Jax how well can their really organize a plan?

Leanna R.:how quick was this update? Yea I know im a terrible person. But lives been hectic.

Pureevil230:It was so funny to read your review because Pureevil doesn't want Sam and Jax's plan to work. It was so funny and ironic.

middiegurl08: ok promise this will be a much longer update than the last because my goal is for this to be at least ten pages in word !

Chapter 6

Three weeks! It had been three weeks since her baby boy was kidnaped and they still had no clue where he was, who had him, or why they took him. As more and more time passed she sunk deeper and deeper into a depression that she couldn't and didn't want to fight off. Often she would just sit on the couch flipping through Scott's baby book. Stopping at the first pictures of father and son and the pictures from his first day home. She remembered that day..it was probably the best day of her life so far.

* * *

"_Well baby boy we are home" she chimed in a sing song voice as the entered their penthouse for the first time as a family of three. "I think your gonna like it here...yea ...I do." she talked to the baby who was still very much asleep. _

_Jason had to laugh it made him smile that this was his son and she was his wife and this...this was the life they had created together._ _He was taken back to reality when Scott started to cry..._

"_Aw what's the matter sweetheart?" Courtney asked the now very unhappy child. "What's the matter are you hungry?" he wailed louder. "Yea" she laughed at his reaction to food. "Well all you had to do was say so!" she playfully tickled his belly and grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag. She gently place the bottle into his mouth, which immediately silenced him. " That's better isn't it" but she proved to be just that boring as her son had already fallen back to sleep sucking

* * *

_

The memory was a bittersweet one at the moment. But what hurt even more was the simple realization that her baby boy was indeed a month and a half exactly today! She hadn't been there with him on his one month anniversary of his life. She probably wouldn't be there for the two month either. And that thought alone struck the lowest key on the piano and she let herself drown in her misery as the tears poured from her eyes.

* * *

"Alright , now look, Jax, we have had this little waste of time on our hands for almost a month! I don't know about you but I'm sick and tired of it and we need to do something about it!" Sam scolded him as she gestured to the baby who they had been holding hostage for almost a month now but neither had gotten any closer to their goals with either Jason nor Courtney.

"Ok look Jason and Sonny are running around looking like chickens with their heads cut off looking for the kid. We just need to hold out a little longer..."

"No I don't want this kid anymore there has to be another way to get between the two without wasting our time and money on this waste of air. I mean come on Jax I know the baby is a lot of leverage but can't we revisit the option of infidelity or maybe we can find someone from Courtney's past that could destroy their relationship?"

"Wait why does it have to be Courtney's past?"he asked pointedly.

"Because you moron Jason doesn't remember his past!"

"Robin.." he suggested

She sighed aggravated that he had turned the tables on her. Her whole point was to make Courtney look like dirt to Jason but the damn aussy kept pushing her ideas in the other direction. "Look we need to figure out what we are going to do we have a kid and for a month we've done shit, now if we can't agree on what we are going to do then we are going to end up screwing ourselves in the end!"

"Well why don't we give the baby back have a paternity test done and just make the results come out in my favor it would show that she cheated and Jason doesn't forgive to easily. Then you could move in and I would have to work a bit on Courtney with "father-son bonding" and such.." he explained a plan that he had been planning in his mind since he had first learned of Courtney's pregnancy. Granted it didn't include Sam originally but that was a minor detail.

"I like that..." she said as a sinister smile crossed her face. "Ok I want to do this now because I'm tired of waiting, I want Jason and his little whore.."

"SAM!" he scolded her.

"Sorry, I meant to say his sweet little wife needs to be out of the picture." she said sarcasm dripping from her every word.

* * *

"Courtney"

She heard Carly's voice but she paid no attention to it. She continued sitting on the couch, occasionally looking at the baby book that had become her bible, and staring off into space. Day in and day out this was what she did.

"Aw Court sweetie" Carly said her voice was soft and full of concern. She hadn't seen her friend move from that couch in a while. She knew what it felt like to be separated from her kids. After all it had only been about a year since her own kids were kidnaped by Faith and AJ, and after the misconception of Michael's death she...she totally understood what Courtney was going through. But it had to be just a bit harder for Courtney. "She was told she would never be able to conceive a child and then by the grace of god she and Jason had gotten their miracle baby. And now after just 2 weeks with their child, he was kidnaped. They were missing the most important times of their baby's life.

* * *

This was supposed to be his escape. Vista Point and his motorcycle were supposed to be able to take his mind off of his life. But now it was like he had become immune to his own salvation. They had called on every contact, and had every man on the case. But atlas nothing. As his wife sunk deeper and deeper into a depression he pulled more and more away. They both had their ways of dealing with the situation. But it seemed like at the end of this nightmare there was nothing but darkness for his life, his family, his son, his wife. He knew he should be home with his wife or out frantically looking for their baby. But the disappointment in her eyes when he came home without Scott was to much for even him to handle.

* * *

"Say goodbye Scott your about to go to hell." Sam laughed cynically at her own joke making Jax roll his eyes in sheer annoyance. "I'll be back in an hour, don't wait up!" she smiled sweetly as he made a face behind her back as if he were going to hurl.

"Oh darn I was so looking forward to waiting for you." he said sarcastically.

* * *

"Courtney, you know I think there is a permeant imprint of you ass on the couch" Carly laughed trying to get a reaction, any reaction out of her friend. We she didn't receive any sign of life except for the occasional blink she sighed. "Come on Court let's get you out of this clothes and out of this penthouse." again receiving no reaction she continued. "Court please just I...I really need to talk to you and it's really stuffy in here so please go for a walk with me in the park...please" she pleaded with tears in her eye's. She couldn't stand seeing her friend in such a painful state of mind.

Courtney turned, tearing her eye's away from the picture of her family that resided on the mantle to look at her friend. She slowly nodded her head and Carly threw her arms around her hugging her tight, but she didn't respond to the action. Carly helped her stand and then started up the stairs to get her in some fresh clothes.

* * *

"Dammit where the hell are they..." Sam cursed as she tapped her foot annoyingly on the concrete sidewalk."Come on dammit." she said now aggravated, to make things worse Scott started to cry. "Shut up the hell up." she cursed as she dropped the carrier to the ground which made the baby wail louder. "It's about 5 degrees out here and I'm more than a little pissed of with your stupid mother so shut the fuck up before I end up leaving you period!" she yelled at the baby who's face and hands were a very cherry red, and his feet that were dangling uncovered were turning a light blue. "Finally" she huffed as Courtney and Carly appeared walking around the bend. She waited to make sure they were defiantly coming in her direction and then turned and walked in the other direction to go and get a cup of nice and hot coffee.

* * *

They walked in silence. Carly didn't know how to tell Courtney her good news. She didn't know if she could. After everything she was going through would it be selfish to bring up her pride and joy? But she would want to know right?

"Carly" Courtney said abruptly putting her hand in front of Carly bringing her to a sudden halt.

Carly was taken aback that was the first time she had heard Courtney speak in days. "What?" she asked.

"So you here that?"

She stopped and listened for a second. She sighed hearing the baby cry. "Sweetie I'm sorry maybe the park wasn't that great..."

"No that's Scott!" she said determinedly as she looked around.

"Court sweetie.." she tried to reason she could see how right now every baby would start to sound like Scott.

"No where is it coming from Carly?" she asked as her eyes surveyed the land infront of her. "Carly that's Scott help me!" she said as she started running in the direction of the cries.

Not knowing what else to do Carly just followed her. Maybe seeing that this baby wasn't Scott would help her...maybe not.

"SCOTT" Courtney shrieked breaking Carly out of her reverie, to see Courtney just a few steps away infront of a baby carrier.

"Well I'll be damned" she whispered as she quickly ran over to the pair.

"Oh my god!" Courtney gasped. There was her baby boy but right now that wasn't important. "Carly he's not covered and he has nothing on his hands or feet, my god his toes are turning purple!" she quickly gathered the baby in her arms and looked to Carly as if asking what to do.

"We got to get him to the hospital!" Carly said her voice laced with urgency.

* * *

"So basically there's nothing, is that what your telling me?" Sonny spoke into the phone with an obvious tone of annoyance and agitation. "YOU CAN'T FIND ANY INFORMATION ON MY NEPHEWS KIDNAPING! YOU NEED TO LOOK HARDER THIS IS A HELPLESS BABY AND YOU BETTER FIND SOMETHING FOR US TO FUCKING GO ON!" he yelled into the phone before throwing it across the room. He knew the horror his nephew could be going through right now and he knew the nightmare that his sister and best friend were living in. He wanted to bring Scott home, he didn't want to see everyone he loves hurting anymore!

"Sonny" Jason said softly breaking Sonny out of his thoughts and back to reality. "I take that call as a 'we're still no closer to finding Scott' call" Sonny nodded silently confirming what he already knew. "I'm starting to think that maybe...maybe..." he couldn't even say it.

"He's not gone Jason, Courtney would feel it, you would feel it!" he stated pointedly in a fatherly tone.

Before another word could be said Sonny's cell phone made it's presence known with a shrill ring. Sonny looked back at it and then turned towards his brother in law ignoring the incessant ringing. After a few more rings they stood in silence again. "Jason.." sonny started but was cut off by yet another annoying ringing. But this time it wasn't his it was Jason's.

"Morgan" he answered curtly

"Jase it's Carly, we found Scott we're at the hospital."

His ears perked up, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by Sonny. "Wait why are you in the hospital what happened is there something wrong?" he asked his voice filled with concern.

"Just get your ass down here Courtney needs you and Scott wants you." she said quickly before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked.

"Courtney and Carly found Scott their at the hospital!" That was all that had to be said Sonny quickly called Leticia downstairs and told her to watch the boys and then he and Jason grabbed their coats and were out the door in no time at all.

* * *

All she could do was pace the length of the waiting area. It scared her to know that the last time she was in this waiting area she was told that her baby boy had been kidnaped. And now just like then she was as helpless as ever. Sure now Carly had recovered from her gun shot wound but now it was her baby that se had just found, alone, in the park, freezing because some idiot left him with nothing but a diaper and a t-shirt to cover him. Did they not know that he's only a month old? Did they not know that it was 5 degrees outside? God only knows how long he had been sitting there to.

"Courtney" he called as he stepped of the elevator. He saw her turn to look at him and it was like De Ja Vu seeing her crying standing in the middle of the waiting room once again. Almost exactly since the last time he stepped off that elevator. She ran to him as he opened his arms for her. "What happened baby?" he asked as she jumped into his arms and buired her face in the crook of his neck.

* * *

A/N: ok I know I said I was gonna make it like ten pages but I broke my thumb last Monday and it's difficult to type and you know what I think with all things considered this chapter is a pretty damn good chapter and don't worry I will update sooner than last time pending I get my reviews. Oh and all you little chica's who haven't reviewed Any Reason yet I'm on a man hunt GO REVIEW RIGHT AFTER YOU REVIEW FOR HERE! 


	7. Reunion

A/N: I'm not gonna hold you to reviews considering I didn't give you time but my heart was just broken and I need something to do! Well my ex is being an asshole, I got my heart shattered to pieces and I don't know where to turn so I write and since this is fresh in my mind and I need to write angst so im hoping im not gonna pour my emotions into this and pack this with awful angst! But sorry in advanced if this one sucks or if im just a really sulky writer like I said my hearts in a million pieces there's nothing you can say to offend me right now!

Jackie-Ken: thanks my thumb is better still cant type with it but you know im managing! Yea I'm planning the Jax/Sam bust out meticulously!

Leanna R.: Ok so I know I'm awful for not updating. But look at it this way your getting much sooner update. That was the most pitiful ramble I have ever read! I need to give you lessons. Lesson one your ramble has to flow observe..

Omg like I got new shoe's and their blue like my shirt that I bought that my dog ate that damn dog he was so cute when he was in the store oh speaking of omg that guy was absolutely scrumptious oh la la scrumptious I think I smell a Willy Wonka song coming!

See make it flow! Hehe I know im retarded but hey that's why you love me!

Middiegurl08: Was that an insult towards me. Well excuse me if your not good at my sport of rambling geez you guys are so unappreciative! And I hope this chapter will be as good as the last!

Samantha: Oh your so nice I wouldn't even give Sam an 'Evil Bitch' rating. Wow thanks but if you think I'm kick ass on the angst and drama I would highly recommend reading any of Leanna R. Stories. I'm glad you like it!

Pureevil230: I'm sorry I didn't mean anything bad by it, it was just funny is all! Honestly biological or not at this point I highly doubt Jason would give up Scott he is his son!

sexyt: I'm glad you liked the flashback I'm really not that good at flashbacks and im glad it turned out good! Thank you someone remembers that Carly doesn't remember! I love you! I think everyone forgot that Carly doesn't remember who shot her and took Scott! I love you!

Riker15: ughh Scott's full name is Scott Griffin Morgan

emmalee05: just in time for my next update! Yea I thought Carly could use a walk and Courtney to!

Chapter 7

"Courtney" he called as he stepped of the elevator. He saw her turn to look at him and it was like De Ja Vu seeing her crying standing in the middle of the waiting room once again. Almost exactly since the last time he stepped off that elevator. She ran to him as he opened his arms for her. "What happened baby?" he asked as she jumped into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"We..We...we...were...were walking in...the the...park...and I I ...I heard him cry."she stuttered in between sobs and inevitably hiccups. "God Jase someone just left him there with nothing but a diaper and a t-shirt on...he he was shivering...and crying." she broke down just the thought of her baby in any pain was killing her.

He drew in a ragged breath as he held her. This wasn't how he pictured them getting Scott back! But he would take what he was given. "Shhh...it's alright baby he's gonna be fine." she seemed totally unaffected by his words so he gently lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "He's back and he's gonna be just fine." he said softly before kissing her softly gently.

Unfortunately their moment was broken when a lean man in a white coat walked out of one of the cubicle's. "Mrs. Morgan?" he asked approaching the couple.

"Yes" she replied turning in Jason's arms and gripping his hands that were now around her waist.

"Mr. Morgan I presume?" he said cautiously only receiving a very subtle nod in response. "Ok well after looking Scott over he seems to be in pretty good shape he has a slight cold but nothing serious. We are going to put him on some antibiotics and then we want to keep him over night for further observation and if all goes well you should be out of here tomorrow morning. You can go see him now he's in room 423 right around the corner." He gave them a courteous smile before turning and walking over to the nurses station.

She turned toward him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her as relief washed through his body. "He's going to be ok" she whispered into his ear. As he nodded against her and let out a slow deep relaxing breath. She slowly pulled away "Let's go see our son" she said kissing his lips sweetly and turning off in the direction the doctor had point them in.

He quietly turned the doorknob and stepped aside to let her by. He watched as she quickly made her way over to the crib that resided in the middle of the room. Everything seemed so surreal, there was his wife standing over a crib that presumably held his baby boy. But he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it until he saw, hesitant to get his hopes up. He didn't want to get excited and happy to just wake up from this dream and have to live yet another day in fear that his son wasn't alive. He slowly and hesitantly made slow strides over to the crib. When he got close enough to peer inside the crib he took in a sharp breath. There he was staring at those big beautiful blue eyes that he longed to see for so long. A tear escaped his eyes it wasn't a dream.

She looked up from those baby blues that had engulfed her at the sound of his sharp in take of breathe. She slowly made her way around the bed to where he was standing. "Jase it's really him baby. Scott's right here it's not some figment of your imagination. Come here." she said as she pulled him over to the crib. She placed his large hand on Scotts tiny stomach his index finger over his little heart. "Feel that Jason? That's our baby's heartbeat, that's your baby breathing." she whispered as she watched him for a reaction.

Tears fell from his eyes as it finally it him that he no longer had to live in fear, he no longer had to wake up and wonder where his child was. And tomorrow they would wake up in their own home. The widest smile he had ever worn spread across his face. He gently reached his other hand down and slid I under his sons head as he gently lifted the baby into his arms. "Hey Scott" he said, his voice breaking.

She smiled through her tears. This was her family, and this was her life. She loved it and it was perfect. Sure it might not seem perfect at times, hence forth the kidnaping of her only child, but everything had been working out lately. She kissed Scotts forehead and kissed her husband with everything she had.

Sonny and Carly quietly entered the room. They were there to see Scott but what they saw was so much better. Jason was sitting in the rocking chair that sat next to the crib with Courtney on his lap and Scott in her arms. They were so cute. The moment would have been a Kodak worthy if it weren't for the IV in Scott's foot that reminded you that he was in there for what his kidnappers had done to him.

Carly smiled. "They are such a beautiful family" she whispered as she hugged Sonny tightly.

"Yea, It's nice to see them all in a peaceful sleep, it's defiantly been awhile since any of them had gotten any real sleep." he replied taking in the beautiful sight that his sister and best friend and nephew made. "Come on let's go" he whispered softly as he guided them out of the room.

"Okay so they brought the thing here when they found him like we thought. Now all we have to do is get something to trigger a question of the things paternity."

"How the hell are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know, We need someone on the inside."

"Oh I think I know someone who could help, I'll give her a call"

A/N: through my misery I have created a masterpiece no I'm kidding hehe im funny yea well I know this is very short compared to the last but I figured it hasn't even been 24 hours so this will just make up for my extremely long absence and besides it helped me get my mind off of all my worries. Not really but I love you guys and I know you'll appreciate the update no matter how horrible it is! GO Review!


	8. A birdie's secret

Leanna: Ok first let me say in my world when one has a cold one gets the damn antibiotic! and second and this is actually quite mean and you all should know I had a dream about Sam the other night so you know I was freaked but anyways...I handed Sam the telephone and I go "sam its for you" and then she turns toward me and she's like crying, so here is where the mean comes in! I leave the room gag myself and then laugh because she's crying. And then I felt bad when I woke up but I laughed at the poor, in my opinion, whore!

Samantha: Your becoming a regular! Yay I love regulars! Jason has this manly cry thing going you know it's like it's adorable but you feel so bad! I love it.. Yea well I personally hate Sam right now because not only did I have to see her fully exposed on my ex's ipod she's also in my dreams now I was like what the fuck!

Pureevil230: Yea at least have the decency to call Scott him instead of "it" or "thing". People make me sick! Inside help? Why I don't know maybe you should read and find out! Hehe

middiegurl08: The way "_I_" wrote Jase was amazing? Wow really? _Amazing_ is a bit of a stretch isn't it? Anyways yea well don't assume anything including that Jason won't believe the whole paternity thing! Maybe he will maybe he won't but I'm warning you right now don't jump to conclusions. You maybe sadly mistaken...or disappointed!

Invisible brains shining through! haha I love it!

Jackie-Ken: If only Sam and Jax would just fall off the edge of a cliff! Hmm just continue to dream is all I gotta tell ya cause in your dreams anything is possible! Jason and Courtney with Scotty their so adorable! You just wanna like eat them! never got that phrase but hey whatever floats you boat!

Riker15: hello! I think your new...hmm well in any case thank you for the compliment and for your reading pleasure here is the next chapter...

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys I really am for not updating things have come up. My sister is pregnant my grandfather is dying my life is a wreck and I'm just trying to hold it all together right now. I'm sorry to say that after I finish my current stories that'll be it I do have to stop and discontinue writing as much as I hate it I can't keep up anymore and you know story of my life the one thing I love more than anything is the first thing I'm forced to give up. Anyway I will be finishing everything though!

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been 7 months since Scott was kidnaped...6 since Courtney had found him in the middle of the park. Everything had returned to normal after a few weeks of having Scott back. It took some time for Courtney to realize that he was home and safe and to trust that nothing was going to happen to him. Carly still had no memory of the day Scott was kidnaped and she was shot, and Sonny and Jason had been working restlessly nonstop trying to find the kidnaper and excecite their own justice...but have had no success.

"Hey guys!" Carly said cheerfully as she wobbled into her best friends penthouse.

"Hi Carly" Jason said quickly before turning back to his son who was in his lap.

"Oh that's all I get a quick hi? Hmm well I see how it goes...don't worry Jason you'll get what's coming to you!" she said playfully as took a seat next to him on the couch slapping him upside his head before refocusing her attention on her 8 month old nephew. "Hey Scott!" she piped cheerfully. "Are you playing with your daddy?"

Jason smiled as his son rambled off a few Dadadada's. "That's my boy" he smiled as he blew a raspberry on Scotts stomach, to which he giggled.

"Awe your such a cute daddy!" Carly proclaimed.

He smiled at his long time friend. "Yea in about another month you'll be doing this again." he said gesturing to Scott. Carly and Sonny had announced their pregnancy about a week after Scott had been home.

She laughed "For the third time!"

"Well at least now you will finally have your girl..." he said thoughtfully.

"Mmm finally!" she said joyously throwing her hands in the air. "No longer will I be the only woman of the house!"

"Your still outnumbered." He smiled. It's Sonny, Michael and Morgan against you and this little one" he reminded her.

"Ugh don't remind me...well at least I will finally be able to have my own baby girl!" she clapped excitedly. She sighed before a mischievous look spread across her face. "So when are you and Court gonna give it another go?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why are you here again?" he asked while tickling Scotts feet.

"Oh come on you always ruin our good conversations! And I'm here to see Courtney" she stated matter a factly.

"I" he said emphasizing the word over dramatically. "Didn't ruin the conversation you did when you stuck your nose into business that wasn't yours! And even if we wanted to we wouldn't have another child right now I mean come on Scott is only 8 months old."

"And if you got pregnant right now he would be a year and a half when the baby was born!" she said intuitively.

"That's besides the point so stop meddling, believe me I'm sure you'll be the first to know when and if we do start trying again!" he said almost dreading ever having to deal with Carly again when Courtney was pregnant. "Courtney's upstairs cleaning the bathroom by the way if you wanna go talk to her."

"Mmm Can't your going to have to go get her." Carly informed him as she sat back and got comfortable with a magazine off the coffee table.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he readjusted Scott so he was sitting on his lap instead of lying on his legs. "I'm not getting her you can take your lazy butt up there and go speak to her."

"Sorry bub can't your just going to have to do it yourself" she smiled "Are you against seeing your wife at the moment?"

"No I'm against going and getting her for you"he stated simply "Why can't you go get her yourself?"

"Hmm let's see she's cleaning the bathroom...that involves some type of cleaner...hense fumes...hense no can do!" she smiled sweetly "besides I can't get up without help" she held out her hands for him to help her.

He stood up and laughed adjusting Scott on his hip. "I'll be right back" he said before heading up the stairs.

"Jerk" Carly called from the couch.

* * *

She sighed as she closed the shower door her cleaning now officially complete. Looking around she had to nod her approval, with a little time, and no distractions her bathroom practically sparkled. She frowned as she smelled her t-shirt. It reeked of Lysol and Scrubbing Bubbles. Heading back to the bedroom she pulled of her shirt and headed for the dresser for a clean shirt that didn't smell like cleaners.

He stopped as he reached their bedroom and whistled as he watched her strip off her shirt. "Hot Mama" he smiled

She laughed as she pulled out a shirt and closed the dresser drawer. "Your biased"

"Maybe but I stand to reason...I'm the only opinion that counts" he smiled as he set Scott down on the blue chaise in the corner of the room.

"True" she giggled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you done with your obsessive cleaning habits?" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

She laughed. "My cleaning habits are not obsessive just be happy I don't make you clean!" she smiled as she gently kissed his soft lips. "So what brings you up stairs handsome?" she said with a western accent.

"Well you see there is a rumor going around that I would find a beautiful woman in my bedroom..."

"Was the rumor true?"

"Nope" he smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "I found an absolutely radiantly gorgeous woman in my room" he corrected his rumor.

"Mmm why do I get the feeling that's not the only reason you came to see me?" she inquired.

"Well it was really the rumor...that and the fact that Carly's sitting on the couch and wants to speak to you...I think she wants to give you the baby lecture" he smiled as she laughed.

"Are we seriously starting that again!"she laughed. Of course Carly was Carly! And one thing Carly loved more than anything was them having kids. Why she was so obsessed over the topic was beyond her.

"Yea well you know Carly" he smiled as he gave her another quick kiss before releasing her from his arms. "But I got to get a shower, I've gotta work tonight." he informed her as he watched her smile fall from her face.

"Jase..again tonight?" she asked as she went and picked Scott up from the chaise who had started to crawl around and was desperately close to falling off the edge.

"Sorry babe but it's important!" he said as he stripped off his shirt and his eyes darkened as he looked at his wife and son.

The look in his eyes told her what was important. For the past 6 months all he and Sonny had been doing was looking for Scotts kidnapers. It wasn't that she didn't want them found and tortured for the hell they had put not only her and her family through, but for Scott. "Alright" she sighed, walking over to him and kissing him one last time before pulling away and heading downstairs.

He hated having to work long hours, especially during the night. He would've liked nothing more than to be laying down next to his beautiful blonde all night. But he had to find Scott's kidnapers! Nobody was going to get away with kidnaping his son and putting he and his wife through hell!

* * *

"Hey Carly"Courtney smiled as she made her way down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Hey, well I was just wondering if you would like to come shopping with me?" she asked, but when she saw her friends hesitant look she continued. "I still have a few thing's I need to pick up for the baby and I really would like some company...you know girls night out...well you me and Scott"

She sighed, why not, it's not like she had anything better to do. "Ok let me just go get Scott changed and get into something a little more flattering myself and we can head off!" she smiled lamely shopping wasn't at the top off her list of things she wanted to do at the moment.

"Well I'll be on the couch" Carly smiled as she buried her nose into the latest issue or Cosmo.

* * *

He shook his head as he walked out of the steam filled room. He tied a towel around his waist and proceeded into the closet for something to wear.

He laughed as he looked at the arrangement of his shirts. Every time Courtney cleaned she changed the closet's order. Sometimes she would arrange the garments by type, color, size, but this time...this time she arranged them by season. It sounded odd but the way you could tell was, well Courtney always said certain colors were certain seasons, you could wear them whenever you wanted but they were still a certain season. For instance purple was fall, black was winter, blue spring and red summer. The whole closet was arranged her clothes mixed with his her idea of seasonal colors in order. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, blue jeans were spring, gray shirt was winter, he closed the closet and laughed.

"Are you laughing at my obsessive cleaning habits again?" She asked jokingly as she walked into the room with a cleaned up Scott setting him on the bed she walked over to grab herself a pair of pants from the closet, tan pants, summer.

"No not at all" he chuckled as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Didn't think so" she smiled and shook her head as she pulled on the new pants and grabbed a pair of white tennis shoes. "I'm going shopping with Carly, she needs a few more things for the baby."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. In his opinion there wasn't anything thing more Carly could buy that baby. He was sure she had either ordered or bought one of everything out of every store and catalog! "What does she need?"

"God only knows" she laughed she had the same thoughts as Jason, and they were oh so very true. Finishing tying her left shoe she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later."

He nodded kissing her forehead. "I love you" he whispered looking straight into her eyes, seeing the very dept of her soul when he did so.

"I love you to" she said giving him a sweet kiss before pulling away at her sons little voice saying 'mada mada'. "You just never get sick of that" she smiled looking at Scott who had the cutest smile on his face.

"No you don't" 'mada' had apparently become Scotts nickname for them, he could say both by itself but they figured Scott was to lazy to put a space in between them.

* * *

"So...when are you and Jason going to start trying again " Carly asked as she held up a yellow jumper.

"No" Courtney responded towards the jumper. "Trying what?" she asked playing dumb this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. They had been at this Shop pedaling through the baby clothes for a good hour now.

"Oh that one's cute!" she said enthusiastically as Courtney held up and baby blue and pink dress with ruffles around the bottom. "You know what I mean trying to get pregnant again!" she clarified.

"First off...Uh no way!" she said as Carly held up a tie die onesy. "WE never tried for Scott he just happened. Not that we aren't completely over the moon that he did."

"No I don't like purple on babies it looks tacky!" Carly proclaimed as Courtney held up a purple and white Easter looking dress. "Oh come on you can't honestly tell me you don't want another baby with Jason!"

"I would have a million of Jason's babies if it were one what he wanted and two even possible!" she said as she shook her head 'no' to the hot pink baby tennis shoes.

"Ok one...he most defiantly wants another baby..."

"Oh really says who?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I say!"

"Glad you clearly know my husband and his wants more than I do!" she laughed.

"Ok you know what all I'm saying his he's adorable with Scott I could totally see him with a little girl! And not to mention ugh duh you two can never keep your hands off of each other so, you know eliminate one thing and you guys would be pregnant in a heartbeat!" she smiled as Courtneys eyes bulged out of her head.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she said shock written all over her face. "Are we done cause I think it's time to go."

"Yea sure" Carly sighed giving up for the moment as she sent Max to the register to pay. "You wanna stop by Kelly's for some coffee and tea?"

"Why not"Courtney agreed. As much as she wanted to get away from Carly and her pestering again she had nothing better to do.

Half an hour later they were seated at Kelly's working on their second round of coffee and tea. Mike had taken Scott when they had gotten there, saying he wanted to spend time with him since he hadn't in a while, Courtney laughed and let him take Scott even though the baby was asleep and probably wouldn't be much of a good time. As she sipped on her Coffee though her mind drifted back into her lonely thoughts the ones that haunted her ever since Scott had been back.

"What's the matter? I know you still not mad at me over the baby thing, so what's up?" Carly asked as she set her tea down and rested her head in her hands.

"I was never mad at you with the baby thing it's just Jason and I don't have time for a baby right now and we just aren't totally together mentally either at the moment and the Scotts still young for us to even be thinking about having another." she explained her attitude over their previous conversation, clearly trying to doge Carly's question.

"Your dodging the question" Carly stated simply.

"Sorry I just, it's frustrating you know...Jason is constantly working but he's trying to be at him as much as he can but even when he is he isn't totally there. He just his mind is always on other things." she explained

"Oh...yea Sonny hasn't been home or here much either." she stated looking towards the window. "You know I really wish I could remember what happened...I know it would make everyone's life so much easier if I could." she sighed looking out the window where she was found after being shot. She wanted desperately to remember what happened but it was all blank she couldn't remember that day at all.

"I honestly doubt it would help Carly." she said truthfully as she sat back in her chair. "You know the person who shot you could very well have been wearing something over their face at the time they could have been disguised not like you would be able to really identify them. Even still whoever it was is probably long gone by now...I highly doubt that they had the balls to stay around after returning the son of Jason Morgan and nephew or Sonny Corinthos."

"Yea but don't you wanna know who kidnaped Scott?" Carly asked curiously.

"Sometimes I want whoever to be found and I want Jason to torture the hell out of them...and sometimes I just wish we could put it behind us I mean Scotts back with us now he has been...maybe it's time to leave well enough alone." she shrugged taking another sip of her coffee.

Before either could say another word an Australian accent filled the room. "Hello Courtney how are you doing?"

Both Courtney and Carly rolled their eye's. "What d o you want Jax?" Carly grunted turning slightly in her chair.

"Where's Scott?" he asked ignoring Carly as he looked at the stroller that was clearly empty.

Courtney rubbed her temples. Instant Jax equaled instant headache which was he cue to get her son and get away from her nuisance ex husband. "Excuse me" she said curtly before getting up and heading into the back.

"That's it!" Carly demanded as she grunted and pulled herself out of her chair with much difficulty. When she was finally standing before him she pointed a finger in his face. "Leave, Courtney and Jason and Scott alone!"

"My, my should you really be getting yourself worked up it isn't good for the baby Carly" Jax smiled.

"Got to Hell!" she spat "I know exactly how to take care of my child! And so does Courtney and so does Jason so why don't you but out and leave us all alone!" she said furiously.

"I won't leave Courtney and Jason alone...especially when I don't know for sure or not that Scott isn't my son!" Jax said smugly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned.

"I.." he started but stopped as Mike and Courtney walked out from the back.

"Alright we'll see you later dad" Courtney smiled and hugged Mike before turning so he could kiss Scott goodbye.

"I'll see you later honey, bye bye Scott" he said while giving Courtney a hug. "Hi Carly" he called.

"Hey Mike"

"How's my granddaughter?" he asked sweetly as he nodded towards her stomach.

"She's grea...OW!" Carly screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"Carly...Carly what's that matter?" Courtney asked frantically as she handed Scott back to Mike and rushed over to her helping to support her as Carly leaned most of her weight on her.

"I don't know...OOOOWWW!" she screamed again.

"Ok we need to get you to the hospital...now!" Courtney said as she helped Carly over towards the door. "Dad can you bring Scott?" Courtney called back to her father.

"Yea sure thing sweetheart." he said as he watch his daughter help his very pregnant daughter in law hobble out the door.

* * *

He sighed as he watched the blue waves crash into the docks. He was waiting for Stan, and hopefully some sort of a lead as to his sons kidnapers. He knew it was unlikely though. Without Carly's memory of that day it was unlikely that they would ever know who had taken his son all those months ago. He turned slightly when he felt a small hand on his shoulder but frowned when he noticed who it was. "What do you want Sam?"

"Hello to you to Jason" she said sarcastically. "I just wanted to say hi, you looked kinda lost in the water...something bothering you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I Jason?" she sighed. "Jason you know I still lo..."

"Don't start...please just don't start with the professing of your love" he said annoyed already with her presence.

"Okay I won't I just thought you could use a friend at the moment." she said softly.

"What don't you get! I'm with Courtney, I have been for about 3 years!" he stated harshly, a bit too harshly making her recoil.

"I know that but that doesn't mean you don't need a friend from time to time." she said defensively.

"Courtney is my friend, she's my lover, she's my wife and she is the mother of my child!"

"The why the hell isn't she out here with you instead of in Kelly's with Jax chatting away the night!" Sam yelled before quickly covering her mouth as if she had just let that slip.

"Jason" Stan called before Jason could utter a reply.

He gave Sam one last chilling look before turning and walking to Stan.

She sighed and smiled...for now he job was done all she could hope now was that Jax had done his part and that the dominoes would fall align.

"Why were you with Sam?" Stan questioned curiously with an eyebrow raised. Last he checked Courtney and Jason were perfectly happy and in love with Scott.

"Do you have anything?" Jason asked ignoring Stans question.

Stan sighed dropping it knowing that it wasn't his business. "Yea a run down boathouse on the Jersey coastline was rented out to a strange couple, they rented the house under the names Shelly and Harry Jenkins but their id's didn't check out but the owner let them have the place cause they paid cash In full!"

"Okay so can he give us a description?" he asked hopefully.

"Problem with that is the owner, being the only one who actually saw the couple and met them died about three weeks ago of a heart attack his wife never actually met the couple."

Jason groaned. A little bit of hope and then nothing. Why did this have to be so damn difficult! He was broken from his thoughts when his cell went off. "Morgan." he answered.

"Get to the hospital Carly's in labor!" Courtney said before hanging up.

He sighed hanging up the phone. "Alright I've gotta go keep looking! I wanna know who these people are" he said before heading towards his truck to go to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: Ok this Chappy is about 10 pages long so I'm hoping because of my absences that it makes up for me being away for so long, hope you al enjoy! 


	9. Just Perfect

**Samantha:** ROFL...Scuba Skank? That's good! Yea don't worry Carly and the baby will be fine..and have no fear Jason will have his revenge for his sons kidnaping!

**Pureevil230:** Jax and Spam aren't going to give up. They are determined to get what they want. The question is how far will they go to get it!

**Emmalee05:** Carly is very perceptive and Jax's words won't go forgotten!

A/N: Ok I've been horrible with updating this and almost all of my stories but schools out now so I will try to be a little more diligent with it!

**Chapter 9**

She sighed as she sat back into the couch adjusting a sleeping Scott on her shoulder rubbing his back.

"Court"

She smiled turning to see her husband walk off the elevator. "Hey babe" she said tiredly as she let him take their son and give her a quick kiss.

"How's Carly?" he asked as he adjusted Scott in his arms and wrapped his other arm around his blonde.

"I don't know" she yawned sitting back down on the couch. "We were at Kelly's for a quick coffee and then Jax came in..."

"Jax?" he questioned not liking that the Australian business man still proceeded to try and pursue a relationship with his wife.

"Yea he came in and said something and I ignored him and left to get Scott from Dad and we were about to leave when Carly started screaming. When we got to the hospital they said that she had gone into labor." she explained as she leaned her head into his shoulder. She must not of had enough sleep last night because she was tired as hell.

He sighed making a mental note to send Jax a warning about coming around his family. He had to wonder though...Jax had just recently become a problem again. Come to think of it the last time Jax was so adamant in his harassing Courtney was before Scott was kidnaped. While Scott was missing, he couldn't recall Jax harassing Courtney. Then once Scott was back...no it couldn't have been Jax...there just is no way, it's Jax...no it's coincident.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone called his name. Looking up he saw Sonny walking towards him. Carefully he shook his wife to wake her from her three second nap. "Court" he whispered getting up.

She sighed as she pulled herself off the couch and walked to Sonny with him. "How's Carly and the baby?" she asked.

Sonny's face was blank, giving no clue's about his wife. "Well" he started rubbing his jaw. "I have a daughter!" he said excitedly his face breaking into a large smile.

"Oh Sonny" Courtney smiled pulling her brother into a hug.

"Congratulations Man" Jason said shaking his friends hand when his wife finally pulled out fo her brothers arms.

Sonny's smile was contagious, he was so excited and he's face showed every ounce of that excitement and joy! "Can you believe it" he admitted "I have a daughter"

"God help her" Courtney laughed.

Jason and Sonny laughed. "Give me a little credit!" Sonny smiled

"Sonny you tried to control my life! And I'm only your sister!" Courtney giggled punching his arm lightly.

"Yes you are my ONLY sister so of course I wanted your life to be the best it could be" He smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well it's perfect!" she smiled up at her brother. "Look I have a beautiful son..." she said placing a gentle hand on her baby's back. "The most honest, generous, loving husband!" she said taking her hand from Scotts back and cupping her husbands face.

"And good looking...don't forget good looking!" Jason smiled sending both Courtney and Sonny into a spat of laughter.

"Yes very, very handsome husband" she smiled. "The most protective big brother who has given me the cutest nephew's. and a sister-law who by the way is my best friend!"

"I thought I was your best friend" Jason pouted playfully.

"Would you stop interrupting me!" she laughed smacking his chest playfully. "Like I was saying...Carly is my best friend! And now I have a niece...my life couldn't get anymore perfect!"

"Not even if you and Jason had your own little girl?" Sonny questioned raising an amused eyebrow.

She scoffed. "What is it with everyone wanting Jason and I having another baby!" she smiled, she had to admit she loved the idea! But it was absolutely to soon, after all Scott was only 8 months old.

"Because we make beautiful babies" Jason smiled confidently.

She rolled her eyes. "Can I see my niece or what?" she laughed.

* * *

Sam sighed as she sat on the bench over looking the swings in the park. "One day...one day that'll be me" she whispered watching a young mother pushing her infant in the baby swings.

"With Jason I presume?"

She nodded recognizing the voice. "And you with Courtney"

"Well one could only dream" Jax said siting down next to her.

"Yea, well how'd it go at Kelly's?" she sniffled wiping away a tear that her dreams had provoked.

"Um well Courtney walked out the second she saw me and I was left with Carly but I think I installed a question or to into her about Scotts paternity."

"Well Carly has a tendency to hang on every word that is said so I'm sure she'll be asking questions later" she sighed "well Stan caught Jason and I together on the docks right after I let it slip that you and Courtney were at Kelly's together."

"Stan?" Jax questioned not familiar with the name.

"He works for Jason and Sonny" Sam explained.

"Oh" he nodded understanding.

"So I guess all that's left is to wait"

"Yea..you wanna grab a cup of coffee?" he asked genuinely.

"Sure" she sighed standing up and brushing off her pants. "Why not"

* * *

"Hey" Courtney squealed as she practically ran to Carly's bedside pulling her into a gentle hug seeing as she was holding her daughter. "Awe she is beautiful Carly!" she smiled pulling away and finally getting her first look at her niece.

"Isn't she!" Carly smiled handing her baby to Courtney. "Gosh I can't believe I have a daughter" she smiled tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"What did you name her?" Jason asked as he and Sonny finally entered the room.

Carly and Sonny's eye's connected. "Lilyanna Adela Corinthos"she smiled at her husband.

"That's beautiful" Courtney whispered as she looked down at her niece. "Hi Lilyanna, I'm your Aunt Courtney, yea I'm going to spoil you rotten!"

Jason laughed as he softly rocked his sleeping son in his arms and looking over Courtney's shoulder at the newest addition to the family.

Sonny walked around and sat on the bed with his wife kissing her softly on her forehead. Carly sighed contently, her life was officially perfect. "So when are you two gonna get busy?" Carly smiled deviously.

Jason and Sonny just rolled their eyes knowing that Courtney would probably let Carly have it for ruining a perfectly good moment. But Courtney surprised even Carly!

"Could we Jase?" she asked with a bright smile as she gazed adoringly at her niece!

Everyone and everything in the room froze! Had she really just said that...had she really not bitten off Carly's head for the thought?

"Can we?" Jason questioned absolutely stunned by her response.

"Start trying for another" she clarified looking up to catch his gaze.

"Uh" he was speechless to say the least!

"Well I mean...we always said that we wanted another, and I don't know. Why wait...I mean Scott is getting older and even if we got pregnant now he'd be 16 months old...and I don't know" she rambled.

"Well if I had known that all it took was you holding a baby, I would have begged Lucky to borrow Paige weeks ago!" (Paige is Elizabeth and Lucky's 4 month old daughter) Carly scoffed.

The four laughed at the all but to true comment. It unfortunately was actually something Carly would do! "Well I don't know about that!"Courtney giggled.

"Mm I need a drink" Carly said turning to pout for her husband.

"What?" Sonny asked pretending to be clueless.

"Go get me a Chocolate milk please Baby?" she pouted batting her eye lashes.

Sonny gagged but stood up despite. "I guess I could..."

"Courtney you want anything?" Sonny asked as he walked toward the door.

"Uh..yea coffee please" She smiled handing Lilyanna back to Carly.

"Oh and take Jason with you"Carly directed her husband.

"Why?" Courtney, Sonny and Jason all asked.

"I have something I need to talk to Courtney about...you know girl talk!"she smiled giddily.

Jason shrugged. "Whatever" he consented as he kissed Courtney quickly.

"You want me to take him?" Courtney offered before he left.

Jason looked down at his peacefully sleeping son who's head was on his shoulder, his little fist clutched around a bunch of Jason's shirt. "No he's fine" he declined kissing her before leaving with Sonny.

When both men were completely out of the room the door shut Courtney turned to her friend with a puzzled look. "What do we need to talk about?"

Carly took a deep breathe before speaking. "I'm just going to be very blunt Court because I need to know the truth."

"Ok" Courtney said apprehensively.

"Jax said there was a possible question of Scott's paternity. Is he blowing off steam or is there something that you need to tell me?" Carly asked bluntly.


End file.
